


All you're giving me is fiction

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Derek, fail Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To quote High School Musical: he will stick to the stuff he knows – Derek only owns Henleys, he looks really good wearing them, Stiles is in love with Derek despite the fact that he only wears black and he will never see Derek wearing tank tops.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>In which Stiles <i>really</i> wants to see Derek wearing a tank top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you're giving me is fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know I posted this before but I decided to change a few things and repost instead of just editing.
> 
> Based on [this post on Tumblr](http://spnthewitch.tumblr.com/post/67046421192)

It started with Scott and Lydia one day before their summer vacation started. Lydia dissed Scott's new tank top and he squeaked outraged saying that _'if Derek can wear this so can I'_ and wow Stiles didn't know that.

He couldn't even process that image.

Derek Hale and his super muscled body, wearing white tank tops, showing his broad shoulders and awesome biceps and perhaps some of his chest that Stiles wishes it wasn't so shaved. Derek Hale wearing a white wet tank top clinging to his body and becoming transparent enough Stiles could see his pecs and the Triskelion on his back.

What a nice view it must be.

When Lydia snickered at Scott and retorted with _'you're not Derek honey'_ Stiles couldn't help but nod frantically, trying not to drool just by thinking about it.

It's not fair that the only time Stiles sees Derek shirtless – or wet for that matter – is when they are in life or death situations.

Fuck, Stiles would like to take his time admiring Derek's muscles too.

Why must the universe hate him?

–

Months passed since that talk but Stiles never forgave and he never forgot. Over the summer and after they dealt with the Alpha Pack and Derek left but later came back from his journey of self discovery, Stiles kept his thoughts to himself but never stopped feeling a little offended.

Isn't he good enough for Derek's tank top?

Doesn't Derek trust him with the vision of his shoulders and biceps?

–

After one particularly hot night filled with research and also tank-top-free, Stiles sat in front of his desk feeling frustrated and horny, not for the first time this week, and decided it was the time to come up with a plan.

He built charts and wrote a list of pros and cons (the pros is literally just _'large shoulders'_ and it managed to beat all ten cons including _'possible irreversible throat damage caused by teeth'_ ) and realized the hell with it. Derek will wear the stupid tank top and Stiles will ogle him.

There will be tank tops in Derek's future and also lots of ogling.

He will make it happen or his name isn't Stiles Stilinski (it isn't but who cares).

–

One month later and Stiles is still living in a constant state of horniness because he can't stop thinking about Derek's shoulders and his collarbone and just everything related to Derek's chest.

He spent most of his free time masturbating and he's actually afraid his dick will fall by the time Derek decides to stop wearing leather jackets and starts showing more skin.

Stiles tried everything he could to make Derek wear that stupid piece of cursed clothing. He kept heating the loft, tried to tell Derek his jacket isn't trendy anymore then when it didn't work he tried to steal said jacket along with the rest of Derek's shirts and even, in one desperate moment, told Derek he should enter a contest to see who's the best tank top user in town.

He was so hopeless he even thought about creating said contest just so Derek could enter and _absolutely win._

Stiles doesn't know what else to do.

He thinks crying might be a good option at this point.

–

“What are you doing?” Derek asks making Stiles jump and close the drawer quickly before faking his best innocent face.

“Nothing! Jut looking for a shirt.” Well, he's not exactly _lying._

“Why?” Fuck, he doesn't an excuse for _that._

“I'm – feeling hot?” He tries and Derek's only reaction is to arch one eyebrow.

“So you decided to look for one of my shirts to wear instead of just taking off one of the ten you usually wear?”

“Yes?” Stiles gulps while Derek only sighs.

“You know what? I don't want to know. By all means keep doing whatever you were doing.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Derek waves and walks back to the kitchen. “Go ahead.”

“Hm. Is this a trap?”

“No, go ahead.” Derek repeats. “I don't have anything to hide and the faster you get what you want the faster you leave me alone.”

“Yeah, like that's going to happen.” Stiles scoffs and he swears he can hear Derek saying _'god help me'_. “Hey!” He calls because well, now he's allowed right?

“What?” Derek growls and Stiles hides a laugh.

“Do you only have Henleys?”

“What were you expecting? Button down shirts? A suit?”

 _God, yes._ He thinks and immediately shakes his head. Now it's really not the time to start oozing arousal.

“Just saying, man. You could maybe buy some tank tops or whatever.” He says casually and Derek walks back into the room.

“Tank tops?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I don't know.” He shrugs. “Something different to wear.”

“I like Henleys.”

“Fine.” Stiles sighs, closing the last tank-top-free drawer. “You're boring. I get it.”

_Boring and a life ruiner._

Would it really kill him to wear the tank top again?

“I have no idea why you're giving me fashion advice.”

“You know what? I don't know either.” He says before storming off the apartment disappointed.

–

Another month passes and Stiles gives up his plan entirely.

To quote High School Musical: he will stick to the stuff he knows – Derek only owns Henleys, he looks really good wearing them, Stiles is in love with Derek despite the fact that he only wears black and he will never see Derek wearing tank tops.

So he decides to celebrate his new life motto by stealing a bottle of whiskey from his dad and getting shit faced with Scott in the woods.

Well, Stiles gets shit faced while Scott only laughs and generally acts like a nice friend until he drops Stiles at home and forgets to hide his cell phone, so when Stiles wakes up the next morning, hangover and feeling like he's going to puke, there's a new message from Derek saying _'What is your thing with the tank tops?'._

He's going to kill Scott.

–

He avoids Derek like the plague for two whole days, using the hangover excuse for the first day and then lies about having plans with his dad.

Derek doesn't come looking for him so whatever Stiles said over the ten minutes call (10 minutes. He checked) probably wasn't that bad.

–

Just when he thinks Derek forgot the incident in its entirety, he gets a message from him saying _'we need to talk about your call'_ to which Stiles freaks out and answers with _'no we don't. I was drunk. Forget it.'._

But Derek only replies _'I'm coming over'_ and Stiles drops his phone on the bed, wondering if it's too late to buy a ticket to Mexico.

–

Fifteen minutes later and he's panicking, thinking about the best way to proceed in this situation, when his dad (and at least his dad is home in case Derek tries to kill him) knocks on his door and announces Derek's there to see him.

Stiles tries to silently ask for his dad's help, but he only shrugs like saying _'you break it, you fix it'_ and leaves.

Then Derek walks in.

Wearing a white tank top.

Stiles' brain explodes.

–

He knows now why Derek never wears it.

Because the world might not survive this perfection every day.

It's fucking obscene the way his muscles stretch the shirt making it cling to his body and highlight every little detail of Derek's perfect chest.

“Is this what you thought?” Derek smirks. “Should I pour water all over it? You mentioned wanting to see me wet.”

Fuck, it's worse than Stiles imagined.

“Look –” He tries but Derek waves him off.

“Do you want to touch? You said you wanted to touch it. Or perhaps take a picture for, I quote 'self entertainment moments'. End quote.”

“Ha ha.” Stiles fakes, feeling even more pathetic. “Look, I get it okay? I'm sorry. I was drunk, I'm not going to bother you with it anymore.” He looks up but Derek keeps his smug face and Stiles kind of wants to punch him – with his mouth. “Just don't make fun of it, okay? I know the feelings aren't mutual but – ”

“Feelings?” Derek cuts and the smile turns into a confused frown, it's kind of adorable in a totally sexy way because Derek is still wearing that damn tank top.

“Hmn. I thought – you knew?”

“That you are attracted to me yes. It was kind of obvious over that phone call. But feelings?”

“Is that going to be a problem? I don't want it to be a problem.” He slips a hand through his hair, humiliated and feeling a little heart broken.

“It's not a problem.” Derek points moving closer and Stiles' heart flips inside his chest when he notices the soft smile on Derek's lips. “Definitely not a problem.” His smile grows when Stiles laughs.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.” When Derek kisses him, Stiles just leans into the touch and fucking melts against Derek's body, clinging to the tank top because _holy god, it's really happening._

“God.” He moans. “Take this off.” Stiles says because the only thing better than Derek in a tank top is a shirtless Derek.

 _Oh yes._ He thinks when Derek finally takes off the shirt and Stiles can stop and just admire Derek's chest. _Much better._

“Thought you liked the top.” Derek smirks.

“Shut up.” Stiles orders and kisses him again just to keep his mouth busy.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I decided to fanfic instead and I was really tired so now it's kind of better edited?  
> Sorry :P
> 
> Hope you like it, all comments are welcome!  
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
